Zombie love
by paigesparklez
Summary: a story about a young girl that meets Daryl Dixon and slowly falls for him in the Apocalypse. Daryl/OC!
1. Chapter 1

Zombie love.

_this is a walking dead fanfic, hope it's good. Daryl/OC! _

_(Btw I only own Carmel Daniels not any other characters so far.)_

Carmel Daniels is 19 and so far has survived an apocalypse, well she has only had herself to look after she's I'm pretty sure there are others out there surviving like her, so far she only saw a few humans but that was at the beginning when everyone was getting bit like dominoes, she was driving home from a friend's house, it was a really long drive but she didn't have enough to buy a plane ticket, and she was going back to her mum when she got the phone call, Carmel pulled over and answered, her mum sounded rushed and there were loads of screaming in the background but her mum said to her 'don't come home babe there are things and everyone is dying and walking, just go stay in the country side.' But Carmel didn't understand and went onto the highway were she saw other people tearing each other apart. Immediately she drove away into the countryside and so far she hasn't really left her car, only to get food butt the car was safe and she regularly moved around just so biters would get too close.

It was late evening about 11 and Carmel slipped on her headphones and turned up the volume of her music; she pulled up the blanket to her neck and dozed off into a deep sleep.

Also that night Rick and Daryl were driving back from a day long run to get supplies, Rick drove carefully down the ,what they thought, empty road. They were both sleepy but Rick slowly slowed down as he saw the green land rover defender and turned to Daryl. "How bout we quickly search this car, ya never know."

"Sure thing." They both hopped out the car and slowly walked over to the car, as they got closer Daryl noticed someone curled up in the driver's seat. "Hang on I think there might be a live one in here."

"Are you sure, check if there breathing." Then Daryl concentrated hard on the body in the car he could see the body steadily move up and down as they were breathing. "They're alive alright, what should we do?"

"Let's wake them up, I'm gonna knock on the window." Rick knocked his knuckles against the windows but they didn't respond. "I'm just gonna open the door." He flung the door open…

Carmel suddenly woke from her sleep as she heard the sound of her car door clicking open, she didn't hesitate to pull up her gun and yank off her headphones. A man with his hands up stood in front of her from across the car. "What are you doing?" she said sternly.

As the girl pull up the gun both of them dropped their guns, and she asked them what they were doing. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you were alive, we're not gonna hurt you."

"What were you gonna do to me if I were alive then?" Carmel was implying that they could be rapist; two guys don't usually wake a girl to say hi.

Daryl first realized what she meant. "We weren't gonna rape ya if that's what you meant."

"Good because I wudda killed ya." Carmel lowered her gun and adjusted herself in her seat. "What are you gonna do now, leave?"

"We can leave without you or with you, we have others at a camp." said Rick calmly.

Carmel thought for a second, a camp would be better than being alone but what if they were lying, "yeah ok I'm gonna come with ya, but I'm gonna follow you in my car by the way I'm Carmel."

"I'm Rick and that's Daryl, it'll only take 'bout 20 minutes." Said Rick.

"Okay I'll follow ya." Said camel pulled of the blanket and sat forward in the seat.

Rick and Daryl hesitated for a second but then he slammed the door shut and they both walked to the car, Daryl turned back to the pretty girl and she gave him a sweet smile.

Carmel sat there stiffly until they both walked back but loosened up and gave the rugged handsome man called Daryl, and waited until they started their car, before she turned the keys in the car and slowly followed the strangers car.

_Hope you liked the story so far, and I'm going to do the next chapter soon! _


	2. Chapter 2

Zombie love.

_This is a walking dead fanfic, hope it's good. Daryl/OC!_

The drive to the camp seemed to take longer than 20 minutes to Carmel, she was slowly beginning to drift off into a heavy sleep when she saw the brake light of the others flash in front of her she quickly smashed her foot down on the brakes and took in her surroundings. There was barely any light but she could see a silhouette of an RV and a few tents dotted around, then Rick walked in front of the window obstructing her view. He quietly opened her door and whispered to her "sorry but you will have to sleep in your car tonight until we sort out a tent for ya."

"Yeah that's fine, good night."

"Good night." He said and closed her door.

Daryl saw Rick talking to Carmel then closing the door, he was going to go to sleep when Rick came up to him. "What ya thinking then." He asked but Daryl wasn't paying attention he was watching the new girl in the car. "What do you think about the girl, I think she'll be a good member if she can hold her weight?"

"Oh yeah, I guess." Daryl was distant to Rick because he was still watching Carmel. Then Rick slapped him on the arm and smirked at him. Daryl walked off back to his tent still thinking about Carmel.

Carmel could see the two men speaking as she curled up in the passenger seat pulling the blanket up to her nose to stop the nippy air getting her, slowly she began to sink into a dream. In her dream she was back home with her mum and they were in there apartment but there wasn't a happy feeling, just sadness her mum was crying but she didn't know why, but then it hit her it wasn't just a dream but a memory, that day they had just found out that Carmel's farther was leaving her mum Anne he just left in the night and never came back, this was when Carmel was 13, after years of trying to find him she did, he lived in California with a new wife and a daughter. But her dad didn't want her anymore he was happy without her.

Carmel suddenly woke up with the happy sun peeking over the tree line, Carmel immediately noticed there were people walking around only a few but they were looked busy. She flung off her blanket and climbed out the car, as soon as she jumped out the car a short haired woman came up to her, "hi, I'm Carol, you're Carmel." The woman called Carol gave Carmel a light tap on her shoulder, "Rick as already told us about you, would you like me to help you sort out a tent for you?"

"Yeah thanks, but is there any food?"

"Oh yeah sorry, follow me." Carol led Carmel to an area with a few logs surrounding a low fire, Carol offered Carmel a seat and passed her a bowl full of soup, Carmel slowly took sips of it, trying to be polite by eating it all.

Daryl woke up a bit later than usual and we he emerged from the tent he instantly saw Carmel with Carol, he wanted to go over and say hi but he felt kinda nervous about talking to her, he walked over slowly and sat down opposite Carmel and grabbed a bowl, "ur… good morning." He said awkwardly.

"Oh, hey good morning, I forgot to tell you last night but I have a lot of ammo and food I can share out." She said getting up.

"Okay, I'll tell Rick." He said only looking down at his bowl.

"Me and Carol might need some help so when you're done could you help us."

"Yeah that's okay, I'll help ya."

Carmel put the bowl down and went back to the car with Carol; she got the keys from her pocket and used them to open the boot of the car. "You have a lot of bags for someone in an apocalypse." Said Carol, whilst admiring the bags in her boot.

"Oh yeah well when everyone started to turn I was on my way home from a friends, I was staying with them for at least a month."

"Oh right, that's why." Carol picked up one of the duffle bags and laid it on the floor. It didn't take long to get out the bags but the ammo and tins of food was heavy. But as they had done Daryl came over and lent a hand taking the stuff to the RV. They got to the car and Carol began shutting the car doors. "Wait I need to get one more thing." Said Carmel reaching to the back seats, she pulled out a slightly worn and dirty acoustic guitar.

"You play the guitar?" asked Daryl.

"Yeah, it was pretty much my job, I'm… I was a singer."

"Were did you play?" asked Daryl seeming intrigued.

"Mostly coffee shops or bars, nothing that busy."

"Are you gonna sing us a song then?" asked Carol.

"What, no."

"Why not?" Carol answered nudging her with her elbow. Carmel just shook her head getting embarrassed in front of Daryl; she thought he was really good looking, especially when he was carrying the heavy boxes. Maybe she had a bit of a crush on this Daryl Dixon.

_Please remember to review my story, I'd love to know what you think and I'm sure I'll keep doing the two point of view thing, I might just do Carmel's point of view._


End file.
